Cracked Interior
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: For these two it was nothing short of a miracle that they became so comfortable with each other, or that two enemies, two rivals and finally…two lovers could join as one, the fox and the swallow...bitter enemies untill the end but for once, and only once he had….cracked her armored shell. One-shot.


**Author's note: I know, I know, you want to kill me but due to my computer fucking up this story once already I'm in a pissed off mood to not give a damn, that being said I was inspired to write this due to the legendary author friend of mine Sneakyrevenat as well as the rock bands, All Time Low and Sleeping with Sirens. And yes Heavens-Angel96 if you're reading this you are allowed to verbally slap me.**

**No, I don't own Sonic and the characters, if I did however then I would have made the Babylon Rouges be in Sonic X and have more….major parts I guess as well as a past, which they don't really have in Sonic Riders and of course I would have made Tails and Wave the Swallow be together for romance rather than Cosmo, don't get me wrong, Cosmo is cool and is my second favorite with Tails but she could never really connect with the fox as the swallow could…even though Wave is a smart ass…which I love about her. **

**I know what you're thinking, why should you care…you should not, why the fuck am I still typing this? Shit, stop reading this and get to the stories ya'll, those who are fans I'm hoping will enjoy this, peace.**

* * *

Miles "Tails" Prower had a small smirk on his muzzle as he held a light purple feather in his right front paw, his mind flashing back to the very bird who had given him the plumage from her own body, her right shoulder to be exact…right before she had rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head softly….or what could have been consisted as soft to the swallow that is.

It had been a year since that moment, that very moment when the orange furred male fox with white furred stomach, muzzle and tips of his tails with ocean blue eyes looked into the enchanting sapphire colored eyes that was the female swallow herself who smiled slowly before lifting her right eye in confusion and with a loud sigh reached her left hand towards her right shoulder, with two fingers grabbing the covering that was her body she gripped and pulled one out, stiffing out a cry of pain before giving a long, purple colored feather to the fox.

"There's your damn gift, bastard…hope when you sniff it like the creep you are, you choke on it and die, damn it." She laughed with a dark grin as he chuckled and gently tightened his paw around her feather.

Wave looked over her left shoulder seeing that Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross was riding on their Extreme Gear, awaiting their mechanic and ally to follow them for another mission of theft much to the fox's dismay…but this was what they were, the hero and the thief, it was their blessing and their curse…..they could not change who they were, how they were raised…or who they fell in love with.

"Wave…how long have we known each other?" the fox asked softly causing the swallow to scoff and ignore her friends screaming at her to hurry up, for the deal that she had made…to stay at New Mobotropolis for a year with the fourteen year old vixen and learn why and when she had started to fall for him and become such great friends before she was to be sent back with her friends…to live the life of a rouge once more, never knowing if she would see the fox who had taken her heart…not that Wave the Swallow would ever admit that out loud.

She rolled her eyes and put a finger on her beak pretending to think of his question before she replied with a shrug.

"Um….three years I think, why you ask, Shorty?" she asked in a bored tone but Tails knew that the question she asked held a lot of weight to her, he seemed to be the only one to know how to crack his way into her heart and look past her tough attitude.

"Because…..it means we should know everything about each other by now, right?" he asked gently making her sigh before nodding.

She was caught completely off guard when she felt, soft, gentle and nervous lips of the fox's muzzle on her cold, rough yellow beak, Tails had his eyes closed when he had done the action, standing on the tip of his toes to reach her beak and followed his heart for once, it was an action…one that he would never regret as Wave with guilt could not allow herself to close her eyes but she gave into the kiss the best she could, she was just glad that he had not open his eyes, it would have been awkward to look into his confused and hurt eyes if he did.

As it was, Wave breathed out of her nose harshly, not meaning for Tails to back away in fright of her sudden movement but she was having pretty hard time breathing as he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with a paw and covered up his embarrassment with a chuckle.

"What was that, Miles?" Wave asked with a frown, her voice trying not to sound cold, bored or even as embarrassed by the fox's romantic action as the heart in her chest was making her feel, thumping so loud she was surprised Tails had not heard her and her stomach turning over from the breathe taking kiss was not making matters any better in her eyes.

Tails was surprised she used his first name, for he remembered that when he told her a year ago once she gotten settled into his house she laughed so hard on the ground she was crying but he also knew that she only called him it when she was really angry….or very serious.

His mouth now chose the perfect moment to dry up into a desert and cause him to choke on his words as his brain, with an IQ of 300 tried to come up with a response to his female best friend and girlfriend as he strutted with his the words.

"Uh….um….a kiss?" his reply come out as a question making him confused as the swallow chuckled then with her infamous shell that no male could break….she laughed, loud and hard making the fourteen year old fox's tails and ears lower in heart break and then shatter to his rear paws at the female's harsh response to his words.

After a minute, Wave chuckled, wiping away a tear that roll down her left eye with a finger before she looked to the ground and grabbed her Extreme Gear that she had brought with her, for riding was second nature to her and dropped it on the ground, allowing the board to hover as she jumped onto it and with another look at her pals she turned to look into Tails eyes which looked as if they were about to be on the brink of tears.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed the chest fur on the fox and lifted him up into the air before smashing her beak to the fox's mouth as she knew it must have hurt but he ignored the pain on his muzzle and even though she could not kiss back due to having no mouth or lips, her 'kiss' was passionate, gentle and for that single minute….the fox knew that he had cracked the rough, tomboyish heart of Wave the Swallow, a feat that no male could have ever accomplish.

"Happy one year anniversary, Fox-boy….hope you had as much fun as I did this past year you weak furred bastard." Wave whispered into his right ear before she dropped him on the ground, none to gentle but he did not care as she turned around with her hover board and with a wink from her left eye she raced away from her boyfriend to take the mantle that had allowed her to meet the teenager in the first place and even though she knew as well as he himself that it would be a while until they saw each other next time he knew that for once…just once, her had cracked and melted the inside of her heart or in terms of which only a genius could understand…interior.


End file.
